Anger
by Trixy2
Summary: My take on Danny and Lindsay's relationship. This is what happens when you anger leads you somewhere you didn't know you could go. Rated M, Sexual content, language. DL ONESHOT


Lindsay once again was full of anger as as she walked down the long hallway to her boyfriends apartment, the angrier she became the faster she marched down the hallway until she reached his door. Banging as hard as she could against it she waited with her hands on his hips until he opened. Danny opened the door with an impatient look on his face.

"Yeah what? Oh Lindsay." He said angrily but changed his tone when he recognized who it was. Before he got a chance to invite her in she slapped him across the face. "Lindsay what the fuck?" He yelled in surprised.

"Oh don't give me that you son-of-a-bitch, Mac told me." She said seething in anger.

"Told you what?" He said holding his still stinging face.

"I told you that if you couldn't handle the case to be taken off of it, I didn't tell you to loose your mind and assault a suspect; that we have in custody I might add! And get a 2 week suspension!. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She paused then continued after a deep breath. "Who am I kidding! Clearly you can't talk to me, so maybe we shouldn't even be together, 'cause you're clearly acting like a child. I thought we had something here, apparently I was wrong." She said as she turned to walk away. Danny reached out and grabbed her wrist and she pulled away.

"Lindsay! Come on! I was going to tell you, don't be like this let me explain!" Danny said as he chance after her down the hallway wearing nothing but pajama pants.

"Don't touch me Danny." She said throwing her arm back at his touch. "I want to know why? Why did you do it?" She yelled looking deep into his eyes. Danny looked at Lindsay in confusion, he shook his head and turned back to his apartment. "Oh so you're just going to walk away?" She said as she followed him.

"What do you want me so say?" He said as he jerked back to face Lindsay. "I won't apologize for how I reacted. So forget it." This time Lindsay grabbed his wrist.

"I want to know why? DANNY!" She said pulling him back, Danny pulled against her.

"You want to know why Lindsay? Why? What difference does it make?" Danny was now just as fuming, and Lindsay could hear the anger in his voice.

"You're right, why the fuck should I care about you. It's not like you give a shit about anything anymore, so why should I bother." She spit back in his face.

"Fuck you!" Danny said, he was breathing heavy in anger.

"No! Fuck you!" Lindsay screamed back. They both stood in the hallway breathing heavy; Lindsay watched as his curved chest heaved the anger in his eyes was flaring. It had only been a second but it felt like an hour when Danny grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders and pushed her against the door to his apartment and kissed her.

Pushing him off she slapped him again, but instead of backing off, Danny pushed his hips into hers and intensified the kiss by forcing her lips apart with his tongue and began to search her mouth for her tongue. Lindsay let out a moan as she pushed and hit Danny's chest with her fists.

Lindsay let his tongue into her mouth, he felt his hands on her hips, pushing their way down her pants. Lindsay moaned against them as her fingernails ripped across his shoulders, this time Danny moaned. In one swift motion he lifted her by her ass and opened the door, Lindsay complied by wrapping her legs around his hips.

"You are such a bastard." She breathed heavily, and Danny leaned pinned her against the wall in his apartment and ripped her shirt open.

"Yeah, well you're a bitch when you're angry." He said licking and sucking the skin on her neck and collar bone.

"Fuck you." Lindsay said throwing her head back in one lustful motion.

"Oh don't start that again." He said as he dropped her legs to the ground and unzipped her jeans and removed them as well as her panties, all the while kissing her body. Trailing his tongue back up her body to her chest and neck, he dropped his pajama pants and lifted her back up around his hips. Lifting her slowly he inserted his hard cock into her as she moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Danny!" She yelled as he began to thrust into her against the wall. Lindsay dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders as Danny continued to suck the skin just below her ears, as he moaned he pushed harder and harder into Lindsay.

"God, you're so fucking hot when you're mad!" Lindsay rocked with him, she could feel herself getting closer as Danny bit her collar bone. She had never been so wet and turned on in her life, they had never had such aggressive sex and it only made her want to come harder.

"Fuck! I hate you so much... this... is not... AH! What I planned!" Lindsay said shutting her eyes are an orgasm ripped through her body. "FUCK! DANNY OH GOD!" She screamed realizing she had broken the skin on Danny's back.

"Yeah, you sound... whoa... like you hate me so much.. Mon.. Tana..." He said between deep breaths as he came right after her. Breathing heavy he leaned forward resting his head against Lindsay's forehead. "I'm... sorry." He said taking a breath.

"About... what?" Lindsay said with a smile on her face through deep breaths. Danny lifted her chin and kissed her once again, this time a little softer then before.


End file.
